La réalisation
by Assaali
Summary: OS. Petit OS sans prétention. Parce que avant d'avoir eu le choix, il a eu l'obsession. Et parce qu'elle a fait son choix en jouant le jeu. Rated T au cas où.


NDA: J'ai écrit ce court texte il y a facilement 5 ans, alors que j'assistais à une conférence à mon école secondaire. Ma meilleure amie m'avait lancé le défi d'écrire une courte histoire en utilisant uniquement Il ou Elle. Je l'ai ressorti et me suis mise au défi de la finir et de la poster. Je l'ai écrite ayant en tête Draco et Hermione, mais il peut probablement se lire en ayant d'autres personnages en tête puisque aucun nom n'a été utilisé. Bonne lecture!  
*********

Elle était perdue. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Depuis quelques temps, il ne cessait de la regarder. Et même lorsqu'il n'était plus là, son regard bleu acier continuait de la hanter. Cependant, elle s'était habituée depuis longtemps à ce qu'il la regarde. Le seul détail qui, dorénavant, la rendait mal à l'aise, fut que son regard avait cessé de se faire méprisant. Elle ne pouvait plus y lire du dégoût. Son regard semblait brûler sa peau d'une manière bien différente. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elle y lisait. Ses deux abîmes, autrefois remplis de mépris, avaient littéralement changé. Et plus important encore, ce regard la troublait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

Il ne pouvait dire quand il avait cessé de la regarder avec du dégoût. Quand est-ce qu'il avait cessé de la détester? Et pire, quand avait-il commencé à… l'apprécier? Elle était pourtant tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait pour coutume de regarder ou de désirer. Pourtant, les faits étaient clairs. Et s'il avait réussi à se mentir pendant quelques semaines, c'était maintenant impossible. Il avait essayé de continuer de la mépriser, mais rien n'y faisait. Il tenta de se raisonner en se disant, une fois de plus, qu'elle était une fille des plus banales. Aussitôt, sa conscience s'efforçait de lui faire remarquer toutes les petites choses qui faisaient d'elle quelqu'un de tout sauf banal. En dernier espoir, il se souvient qu'elle était sa pire ennemie, qu'elle le détestait au plus haut point. Cependant, au lieu de le rassurer, cela ne fit que créer la sensation d'un poignard s'enfonça dans son ventre. Et pour le moment, il se contentait de laisser son regard glisser sur elle, de la détailler et sans le vouloir, sans le savoir, de la troubler et de la rendre mal à l'aise.

Elle n'arrivait plus à l'oublier. Il envahissait ses pensées, hantait ses rêves. Son regard la poursuivait partout où elle mettait le pas. Déstabilisée, elle ne savait comment agir en sa présence. Son regard lui était toujours aussi mortel, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus atroce. Elle ne cesser d'y penser, sans aucun répit et sans aucune pitié. Elle n'avait qu'un seul mot à l'esprit et il s'agissait de son nom. Maintenant, les insultes qu'ils avaient pour habitudes de se lancer manquaient de mordants et sonnaient extrêmement fausses. Ses lèvres, qui lui lançaient à ce moment même des atrocités, elle se les imaginait les lui embrasser au milieu de tous. Il fallait qu'elle agisse ou elle allait perdre le contrôle.

Elle lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Il avait remarqué que sa jupe d'écolière était plus courte et que son chemisier avait dorénavant un bouton de moins d'attaché. Son uniforme, aux yeux des professeurs, restaient encore tout de même sage. Dans un ultime espoir, il tenta de s'imaginer à nouveau toutes les autres filles qui, contrairement à elle, avaient depuis belle lurette raccourci leurs uniformes jusqu'à outrance. Cependant, au lieu de se délecter de cette vision comme à son habitude, celle-ci le dégoûta. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Et alors qu'il avait toutes les autres à ses pieds, elle-seule avait réussi à l'intriguer. Pire, elle-seule avait réussi à attirer autant son attention. Il la désirait, et pour cela, elle n'avait rien fait. Et cela, elle ne le savait pas. Et pour cela, il lui en voulait.

Il avait remarqué le changement, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas flagrant. Elle avait vu son regard se figer à l'endroit où sa jupe ne se rendait plus. Elle avait pu lire dans ce regard brûlant, que ce bouton détaché, n'avait pas passé inaperçu. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, il ne lui avait pas fait remarquer. Il aurait été très facile de se moquer d'elle ou d'y trouver une insulte, mais il n'avait rien fait, rien dit. Au lieu de cela, elle l'avait vu déglutir avec difficulté. Cependant, ce qui la surprit, ne fut pas de remarquer qu'elle pouvait lui faire de l'effet, mais plutôt d'y ressentir une certaine satisfaction. Et de fille bien sage, elle s'était développée en peu de temps un côté plutôt manipulateur, plutôt joueur…

Il ne contrôlait plus son esprit. Il la voulait, c'en était évident, c'en était douloureux. Elle enchaînait sourire sur sourire, déhanchement sur frottement. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle lui avait même lancé un regard enfiévré, lui promettant de par ce simple contact milles et une promesses.

Elle aimait le voir délirer. Elle aimait pouvoir lire dans ce magnifique regard bleu le trouble et le désir. Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle manière de le torturer. Cependant, elle aurait dû mieux faire attention. C'est toujours amusant de jouer avec le feu…

Elle l'obsédait déjà, il fallait que maintenant elle entreprenne de l'attiser. Encore hier, il s'était fait la promesse, le serment ultime, de l'oublier. Il voulait redevenir ce qu'il était au début. Faux, il devait… Une nécessité. Le désir n'y était pas. Le désir, il reposait au creux de ses reins, dans la petite étincelle qui allumait dorénavant son regard.

-Comment as-tu fait?

Il venait de lui adresser la parole pour la première fois en trois jours. Évidemment, il avait poursuivi son chemin dans l'école, sans attendre de réponse. Il s'était délecté un moment de son regard perdu. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps d'en dire plus. On ne devait pas les voir ensemble, du moins, pas sans insulte ou bagarre à l'horizon.

Cette simple question l'avait poussée à ne pas dormir. Étonnant à quel point quatre simples mots pouvaient avoir une telle portée. Elle revit encore une fois le regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces terribles mots. Il s'était fait accusateur. Il semblait en colère. Contre elle. Qu'avait-elle fait? Comme à de nombreuses reprises, elle ne trouva réponse à ces questions. C'était rendu une habitude. L'ignorance, ce qu'elle détestait le plus.

Il avait remarqué les cernes sous ses yeux. Elle ne dormait pas, ou très peu. Douce la vengeance pour toutes ces nuits où elle avait hanté son univers. Il la regarda, calme pour une rare fois. Elle lisait un livre. Cela lui arrivait si souvent, mais il ne se lassait jamais de cette image. Il s'amusait de toutes les habitudes et de tous les gestes qu'elle posait sans s'en rendre compte. Elle attachait ses cheveux, la seconde d'après elle les détachait, puis les rattachait différemment. Le tout sans quitter une seule seconde son livre. Elle jouait avec son collier lorsque ce n'était pas ses cheveux. Puis, elle se mettait à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. À ce souvenir, il reçut une douce décharge dans sa colonne. Pourquoi lisait-elle autant au fait?

Il l'avait surprise quand il lui avait posé cette question. Elle-même se l'était souvent demandée, sans y trouver réponse. Cependant, cette dernière s'afficha dans son esprit aussitôt qu'il lui posa cette énigme. Elle lisait pour fuir le monde.

Elle fuyait le monde. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Elle était parfaite. Faux. Elle avait tant de défauts. Cependant, lorsqu'il tenta de faire la liste, comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude, il ne put en trouver un qu'il ne trouvait pas amusant ou mignon. Pour cela, il lui en voulait. Il la détestait. Ho qu'il la détestait, encore plus qu'autrefois! Et il ne put s'empêcher de le lui dire.

Oui, il la détestait. Manifestement, cela n'avait pas changé. Cependant, il le lui avait dit avec ce regard lubrique. Ce regard qui ne cessait de la poursuivre. Ce regard bleu profond, signé d'une douce étincelle de luxure.

Oui, c'était le mot. Tout en elle était un appel à la luxure. Et il s'en voulait autant qu'il lui en voulait. Il avait maintenant peur de la rencontrer dans un détour de l'école. Cependant, jamais il ne se l'avouerait. C'est alors qu'il prit une décision, il allait l'avoir. C'était décidé. Les cartes allaient être enfin mises sur la table. Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

C'était un jeu. Le jeu du plus fort, encore une fois. Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagnait? Encore une question sans réponse. Cependant, il lui avait lancé ce défi, et jamais elle ne reculait. L'école était presque vide. La cloche avait sonné depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et les élèves avaient déjà quittés les couloirs pour se réfugier dans leur salle commune ou dans la Grande Salle. Elle était restée un peu plus longtemps, étant donné qu'elle avait quelques questions à poser au professeur. Elle revenait doucement de la classe, empruntant des raccourcis. Certains couloirs, notamment ces derniers, sont moins fréquentés que d'autres, puisqu'ils sont nettement plus sombres. C'est dans un de ceux-ci qu'elle se sentit agrippée et tirée vers le côté. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot, une main s'était posée sur sa bouche et un corps s'était appuyé sur le sien, l'empêchant de se dégager. Elle sentit ses instincts répondre aussitôt et partir à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Elle s'en saisit et se retourna rapidement, menaçant du bout de sa baguette son agresseur. Elle rencontra alors le regard bleu d'acier, celui qui l'empêchait de penser normalement et logiquement.

Il y avait pensé longuement. Son plan était fin prêt. L'occasion était en or. Cependant, il n'avait pensé au trouble qu'il aurait ressenti en la sentant contre lui. Son souffle s'était coupé soudainement. Impitoyable, son esprit s'était lancé dans une suite de pensées bien impures. Et le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé ne l'avait pas aidé loin de là. Sous le coup, il dut fermer les yeux. Pour se ressaisir seulement.

Son parfum venait de lui parvenir. Envoûtée, elle ferma les yeux un moment, comme lui. Puis, elle réunit toutes ses forces pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Alors qu'elle avait voulu prendre une voix sûre, seul un chuchotement parvenu hors de ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Elle venait d'utiliser, sans le savoir certainement, la voix la plus enivrante jamais entendue. _Toi._ Un seul mot s'était affiché dans son esprit. Simple, et révélateur. Il la voulait plus que jamais. Et pour cela, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, et de cela il paniquait. Elle venait à bout de toute tentative. Elle arrivait, en seul regard, à tout lui faire oublier. Pourquoi fut-il surpris que sa voix réussisse à le chavirer autant que cela? Un seul regard chamboulait tout, alors sa voix… Il ne s'y était pas préparé. Il se pencha à son oreille et sentit son souffle lui caresser la joue.

 _-_ Selon toi…

Elle put s'empêcher de frissonner longuement. Une chance qu'elle avait à nouveau les yeux fermés, sinon il aurait pu voir tout le trouble qu'il venait de causer en elle, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà sentit. Un éclair de lucidité lui rappela qui il était, ce qu'il représentait, et toutes les raisons pourquoi elle aurait avantage à l'éloigner d'elle. Cependant, elle n'y arrivait pas, et elle s'en voulu d'être aussi faible. Elle lui en voulu, de la rendre si impuissante. Pitoyable, voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle abaissa sa baguette, résignée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les siens. Toutes traces de dégoût et de mépris avaient déserté ses deux miroirs.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

Rien n'était plus simple et plus compliqué. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer qu'elle l'envoûtait comme personne? Elle n'avait rien fait pour; elle ne l'avait jamais cherché. D'ailleurs, il savait qu'elle était dans la même posture que lui. Le pourquoi attendrait à plus tard. Il avait cessé de la retenir. Et ce qu'il allait dire, sa fierté allait en prendre un coup. Cependant, il lui laissa une dernière seconde, qui lui parut plus longue encore que l'éternité, pour partir si tel était son désir. Elle restait, finalement. La preuve, en un signe pur et simple de défi, elle venait d'agripper sa chemise pour l'attirer un peu plus vers elle.

Elle était sous son charme, elle le savait, mais encore une fois sa fierté le refusait catégoriquement. C'était hors de question. Pour qui se prenait-il? Pour ce qu'il a toujours été, son emmerdeur de première. Venait-il de trouver une nouvelle façon de la torturer? Son regard semblait dire le contraire, mais elle s'était promise de ne jamais le croire sur si peu. Soudainement, la réponse s'afficha dans son esprit comme si elle l'avait toujours su. Oui, elle l'avait toujours su. Lui aussi, se douta-elle.

-On ne peut pas…

Il sentit la colère envahir chaque parcelle de son corps. Il eut le goût de hurler : «Je sais qu'on ne peut pas! On ne doit pas!» Après tout, c'était de sa faute. C'était elle qui l'avait envoûtée. C'était elle qui tenait maintenant sa chemise fermement. Il se sentit déglutir malgré lui. Son regard remonta de sa main vers ses lèvres. Son esprit cessa automatiquement de fonctionner. Pourquoi avait-il regardé là? Il sentit la colère l'envahir d'avantage. Comment osait-elle se mordiller la lèvre inférieure?

Elle avait eu peur. Durant un court moment, mais suffisamment du moins pour se rendre compte de bien des choses. Elle savait que sa colère la visait entièrement. Elle avait eu peur. De quoi? Qu'il la frappe? Non… Qu'il parte… Elle ne put s'empêcher de devenir nerveuse. Était-elle tombée si bas? Elle avisa alors qu'il la fixait intensément… sur ses lèvres. Elle comprit son trouble et cessa son geste de nervosité.

Dieu merci! Elle avait arrêté… Au profit de quoi? Il ne s'était aperçu qu'il s'était dangereusement approché de son visage. Il sentit son souffle l'effleurer, et cela lui coupa le sien… encore une fois. Il n'allait pas résister. Il la détestait…

-Oui, on ne peut pas. Mais il faut assumer.

Assumer? Quelle drôle d'idée! C'était bien lui d'en avoir une aussi tordue! D'ailleurs que voulait-il dire par là? Elle comprit rapidement quand son souffle se mélangea au sien. Ah, assumer ça. Sa main, qui tenait toujours sa chemise, le tira d'avantage vers elle.

Il se sentit tiré vers l'avant, c'est-à-dire encore plus vers elle. Il ne croyait pas qu'un espace les séparait encore, mais il fut surpris de savoir qu'ils pouvaient être encore plus proches. Cependant, cela devenait trop… trop pour lui. Il désirait garder le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait… le peu. Il se recula légèrement, et seule une petite exclamation d'opposition lui répondit. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Ce n'est que physique… N'est-ce pas?

Encore essoufflée, elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits… et son contrôle. Un emmerdeur de première! Oui, c'était décidément ce qu'il était. Il l'amenait vaguer dans les nuages pour la renvoyer heurter le sol sans aucune pitié. Seulement, il ne semblait pas en meilleure posture qu'elle. Une chance, car elle n'aurait jamais accepté. Encore une de ses idées tordues. Cependant, elle y vit une logique. Une porte de sortie. Une fuite.

-Oui. Physique. Alors, il ne doit pas y avoir de problème. Ce n'est pas pour ce que nous sommes.

Il allait accepter cela. Malgré qu'il ait vu la douleur dans ses yeux. Malgré qu'il ait lui-même ressenti cette pointe de douleur à l'entendre confirmer. Peu importe, puisqu'il aurait accepté n'importe quoi pour la sentir à lui encore une fois. À lui… Juste à lui?

Se mentir. Elle savait que cet accord n'était que poison et illusion. Son regard, elle avait besoin de son regard et de sa présence. Et pour le moment, elle pouvait bien vivre le mensonge. Oui, elle pouvait se mentir à elle-même quelques temps.

Et alors qu'il vit dans le regard de la jeune femme l'acceptation, il sut qu'il était perdu. Cette flamme de détermination sera sa perdition. Car ils auront beau se mentir sur la profondeur de leurs sentiments, leur regard continueront de parler pour eux.

Première oeuvre que je finis officiellement. En espérant que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion! :)


End file.
